The Tale of the Postits
by rustyliver
Summary: H.G. is away and leaves a bunch of post-its for Myka.


_Good morning_

Myka always waits for H.G. to wake up and since H.G. always spends her night tinkering something until about four in the morning, she isn't an early riser. So by the time she wakes up, all the hot water is gone and Myka always has to take a cold shower in the morning.

_Aren't you glad I am not around?_

Myka also lets H.G. use the bathroom before her. And she regrets it most of the time because H.G. doesn't seem to listen to her when she tells H.G. that not capping the toothpaste tube is both unsanitary and wasteful. H.G. always promises not to do it again but the next morning, Myka finds toothpaste leaking onto the sink and she has to give H.G. the same lecture all over again.

_Thank me later_

Myka starts staying up later than she usually does so she doesn't spend an hour each morning just lying on her bed, doing nothing. She doesn't mind it. It gives her time to finish some paperwork before she goes to sleep. And after a while, she becomes used to it. Even when she goes to sleep early after a particularly exhausting day of artifact hunting, she wakes up late. But she doesn't mind it because H.G. will be the first person she sees in the morning.

The only downside to it is having to take a cold shower. But today, she gets all the hot water and she knows this because Pete is banging on the door while Claudia shouts for her to get out. It's weird because she didn't wake up early today. So it must be them who overslept and if the post-it is any indication, H.G. has something to do with it.

_Smile_

It is not a secret that Artie doesn't like H.G. Actually, that is an understatement. Artie loathes her. And he makes it known every chance he gets.

The morning briefing is no exception. Artie isn't a cheerful man but at least he used to smile and laugh half-heartedly once or twice during each meeting. Now, he just grunts his way through the briefing.

One day before a briefing, H.G. told Myka that she will make him smile that day. She even put a five dollars bet on it. It has been seven days since then and Myka is thirty five dollars richer.

It wasn't like she wanted to take H.G.'s money. Myka even told her that she didn't need to bet anything on it. It was entertaining enough to see Artie rejecting or more accurately ignoring all her jokes. But H.G. insisted each time.

Yesterday was a turning point when H.G. just snapped at Artie, "Would it kill you to smile?"

He looked at her and with this very serious expression said, "In your presence, yes."

Myka doesn't get it at first when she sees the post-it on the dining table. Then Artie walks in and she smiles.

No, this one isn't for her. It's for Artie.

_SLEEP_

One night, as Myka was typing away a report that wasn't due until next month, H.G. knocked on her door.

"I was going to get a glass of water but then I saw that your light is still on," H.G. said. "Why aren't you asleep yet?"

"I'm finishing a report," Myka replied.

"But it is three in the morning."

"Why aren't _you_ asleep yet?" Myka asked.

"Well, I was…"

"Busy tinkering with the MP3 player you just bought with Claudia? Wow, that is so important."

H.G. chuckled. "I promise I will go to sleep if you will."

"In the next five seconds?"

_Good night_

H.G. nodded.

"You better," Myka warned. "I can hear you, you know. Why the bloody hell did they make these things so tiny?" she imitated H.G.'s accent.

H.G. shook her head. "Never do that again." Then she sort of snorted which Myka thought was adorable but H.G. tried to cover it up by clearing her throat.

"Good night," Myka said.

But H.G. didn't say it back immediately. Instead, she stepped closer towards Myka. Myka knew right away that a line was about to be crossed and Artie won't be very happy about it. But he is rarely happy about anything so what the hell, right?

But before H.G. could lean forward to cross that line that was so important but Myka couldn't remember what it was exactly at the moment, someone yelled, "Good night!" It was Claudia. "Was that so hard? Now go to sleep!"

Myka covered her mouth to muffle her laughter and whispered, "That girl has ears of a bat."

"I can still hear you!"

"I guess good night then," H.G. said, rubbing the back of her head.

They never talk about it but every morning at about three, Myka will hear H.G. walking through the corridor down to the kitchen. She waits by the door until H.G. returns and proceeds to casually open it to wish H.G. good night. H.G. also wishes her good night and they both go to bed being the last person the other sees.

But tonight, H.G. isn't around and Myka finds herself unable to sleep even though there isn't anyone to wait. She has been pacing in her room for the last hour thinking about how creepy it would be for her to go into H.G.'s room while she is away.

But then she thinks the creepy train has left the building because she has been acting like a stalker ever since H.G. joined the Warehouse. It just isn't very noticeable since they live together.

And she just misses H.G. so much. H.G. also did mention that she is welcome in her room any time. So this could be any time.

_I know_

When she enters the room, she immediately sees it and she thinks, that smug bitch.

She picks up the post-it and finds something else written on the back.

_I miss you too_

Myka climbs onto H.G.'s bed and holds the post-it against her chest. She closes her eyes and a few seconds later, she is fast asleep.


End file.
